Cuando los cerezos florecen
by LadyKya0
Summary: Reto Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction. "Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando."


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en _fanfiction . net_ , si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

* * *

 **Reto:** "Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction"

 **De la página:** Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón ball.

 **Personajes:** Gohan / Marron

 **Frase:** _"_ _Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando."_

 **Fecha de publicación:** 11 Febrero 2017

 **Por:** LadyKya0

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando los cerezos florecen**

 **.**

 _Sé que esto ni siquiera debería decírtelo, pero me enamoré de_ _ti._

 **.**

Su aliento se entrecortaba ante cada paso que daba.

Gohan había volado a gran velocidad, utilizando gran parte de su ki, para llegar lo más rápido posible a una de las ciudades del Norte. Maldecía que su padre no estuviese siquiera cerca para que le facilitara las cosas con su técnica de teletransportación.

Cuando aterrizó, justo frente al gran edificio, ni siquiera se preocupó por el asombro de las personas que lo vieron bajar desde el cielo.

Simplemente corrió.

Y al entrar por aquellas puertas automáticas buscó con urgencia entre el caos que en aquella sala se vivía, y por un momento se sorprendió.

Como peleador había visto innumerables veces heridas sangrientas, sabía cómo se sentía el dolor. Sin embargo, como saiyajin jamás había tenido que preocuparse por heridas que para él eran simples, y que aun así podrían matar a cualquiera de los humanos ahí presentes.

Y ese era su mayor temor en ese momento.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, porque se dio cuenta de lo frágil que los humanos ordinarios eran, y sabía que estaba ahí por uno de ellos.

Escuchaba todo y al mismo tiempo no podía oír nada.

Gritos.

El sonido de la ambulancia que se filtraba a través de los vidrios que separaban aquella sala de la parte exterior del hospital; personas llorando, otros tantos quejidos de dolor y agonía, todo se combinaba y provocaban un alboroto incoherente, pero lleno de frustración.

Era un completo desastre.

Sumergido en aquel ambiente, Gohan comenzó a caminar entre las camillas, entre las personas. Desesperándose con cada paso que daba porque no podía encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Quería poder localizar el ki que tanto conocía pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, era imposible. El ki de todas las personas ahí se entremezclaban en inestabilidad y tan agitadas eran que le impedían buscar, le cegaban el camino hacia _ella_.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello en una forma inútil de liberar la angustia que hacían a su cuerpo temblar.

Fue cuando una alarma opacó por segundos la apabullante confusión del lugar.

 _Código azul._

Y vio, como desde un pasillo ingresaban corriendo un grupo de médicos y enfermeras. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo, con la mirada clavada en aquellas personas que ahora se habían reunido alrededor de una camilla, y que maniobraban para salvar a aquel paciente.

Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la vio.

Observó las hebras maltratadas del cabello rubio, aquellas que siempre habían sido suaves y sedosas al tacto, manchadas ahora de carmín cayendo sin gracia por el rostro pálido enmarcado por unos labios violáceos y resecos.

— Marron — Susurró mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo. — ¡Marron!

 **…**

— _¿Marron?_

 _La chica limpió el rastro de las lágrimas sobre su rostro rápidamente y alzando su mirada se encontró con los ojos oscuros del hombre que se había parado frente a ella mientras sostenía un par de vasos de café recién hechos._

— _No creí que te encontraría aquí. Es un bonito café, ¿cierto? — La chica asintió. — ¿Esperas a alguien?_

— _Al parecer ya no —. Marron suspiró mientras ponía su teléfono en la mesa frente a ella. — Supongo que podrías decir que me dejaron plantada —, sonrió._

— _¿De nuevo Trunks? — La vio fruncir el ceño, fue entonces cuando deslizó uno de los vasos que traía hacia ella. — Goten me ha contado un par de cosas, no te enojes._

 _Ella tomó aquel vaso entre sus manos. — Supongo que él siempre preferirá pasar más tiempo con Mai que conmigo. Está bien._

— _Deberías dejar de darle tanta importancia a Trunks —. El hombre mencionó despreocupadamente, mientras acomodaba de nuevo el maletín que colgaba de su hombro. — O eso es lo que Pan siempre está repitiendo —, y regalándole una gran sonrisa comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar._

 **…**

— ¡Marrón!

Su voz se elevó rápidamente ante la expectativa de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta y en cambio solo veía al otro lado del vidrio como los médicos intentaban hacer su trabajo.

Se maldijo.

Y viéndose a sí mismo reflejado sobre la superficie transparente, comenzó a desear que todo eso solo fuese una pesadilla.

 **…**

— _¡Gohan! He traído el café y las copias que me pediste —. La chica dejó lo mencionado sobre el escritorio del hombre, quien levantó la mirada de su computador para observarla y sonreírle._

— _Gracias Marron, si quieres puedes irte a casa. Ya es tarde —. Mencionó para después volver su mirada al aparato._

— _Nada de eso, me permitiste ser tu asistente para así poder liberar mis prácticas profesionales de la escuela, así que como buena asistente me quedaré aquí y te ayudare con lo que pueda._

 _Gohan volvió a subir su mirada hacia la chica, y al verla tan radiante como siempre, se detuvo por un momento tomando del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio una pequeña caja envuelta._

— _Es para ti —. Sin más, simplemente dirigió de nuevo la atención al reporte en el que se había mantenido ocupado todo el día._

— _Gracias._

 _Sus labios rosas se ensancharon en alegría, llevando en sus manos lo que la caja había guardado delicadamente, hasta su pecho. Dispuesta a atesorarlo._

 **…**

Uno, dos, tres.

El hombre solo veía el diminuto cuerpo de ella agitarse ante cada choque que el desfibrilador proporcionaba en el pecho de la chica; pero los signos vitales simplemente no regresaban.

Era su culpa.

Él jamás debió permitir que esto pasara.

 **…**

— _Gohan, el profesor Kim requiere de… ¿Estas bien? — Marron calló cuando al alzar la vista de la libreta que traía, vio al hombre con su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, sobre el escritorio de madera._

— _¿Mmh? — Gohan levantó un poco su rostro y después de dirigirle una mirada inexpresiva a su asistente regresó a su posición inicial. — No dormí bien anoche, no te preocupes. Los documentos están en el estante, por favor llévatelos._

 _La chica asintió para después tomar el folder de color rojo que necesitaba, y volteo hacia él, acercándose._

— _Si necesitas algo, sabes que yo estoy aquí._

 _Dijo mientras alcanzaba una de las manos de él que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Gohan entonces cerró su mano y sostuvo con ligera fuerza la mano frágil de ella._

 **…**

— ¡De nuevo, despejen!

Son pudo escuchar la voz del médico que una vez más intentaba reanimar a la mujer, pero al igual que antes no había respuesta.

Y en su desesperación, comenzó a sollozar sin dejar de observar lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Se sentía inútil.

De qué le servía tanto poder si se encontraba ahí, incapaz de hacer algo para salvar la vida de aquella niña.

 **…**

— _Así que te peleaste con Mai. Y ¿qué quieres que yo haga? — Marron se recargó en uno de los árboles de cerezos desnudos, que se encontraban fuera de la universidad, mientras respondía con un tono cansino el teléfono que sostenía en su oreja. — No Trunks, sabes qué, no es mi problema. Hace meses que no me hablas, y ahora me vienes con esto. Piérdete._

 _Una ligera brisa le recorrió los brazos. El verano terminaba y otoño comenzaba a llegar particularmente frío ese año._

 _Hacía mucho que ella se había cansado de ser con quién el heredero de los Brief se consolaba cada vez que su novia lo mandaba al demonio. Después de aquella vez en la que se encontró con Gohan en la cafetería, había decidido dejar las cosas en paz con el ojiazul._

 _Suspiró molesta y observó el dije de flor de cerezo que Gohan le había regalado y que ahora colgaba de su teléfono._

 _Sonrió._

 _Después de un par de minutos se dispuso a volver a su puesto de asistente, pero al dar media vuelta tuvo que dar un paso a un lado rápidamente._

— _¡Videl, no hagas esto! — Escuchó en cuanto vio pasar a la mujer a lado de ella, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Y al regresar la mirada hacia atrás pudo ver al mayor de los hermanos Son, de pie, elevando un poco sus lentes mientras sostenía el puente su nariz, en un gesto de exasperación._

 _La chica entonces se preocupó porque sabía lo que había pasado._

 _Habían vuelto a pelear._

 **…**

— ¿Es usted el guardián? — Escuchó la voz femenina de una enferma a lado de él. Gohan simplemente asintió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la chica que seguía sin reaccionar.

— Por favor sígame por aquí, necesito que firme algunas formas…

— ¡No! Dígame qué diablos pasó. ¡¿Por qué está usted aquí y no la está salvando?! — Tomó a la mujer de los hombros exigiéndole así una respuesta.

La mujer lo observó con pánico debido a la fuerza con el que aquel hombre la había sacudido. Gohan al darse cuenta, rápidamente la liberó de sus manos.

— Fue… — La mujer aclaró su voz. — Fue un accidente —, y observándolo continuó. — Al parecer un conductor no respetó el alto de una pendiente e impactó el coche de la señorita, arrastrándolo hasta que se encontró de frente con un autobús lleno de pasajeros. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido llegando hasta aquí.

Gohan no respondió. En cambió regresó su atención a las personas dentro de la diminuta habitación de vidrio.

— Marron, por favor.

Su voz comenzaba a temblar.

Si no la hubiera dejado ir. Pensó.

 **…**

— _Bra me contó que Pan ha estado pasando muchos días en Capsule Corp. — Susurró la chica cuando al entrar a la oficina de Gohan lo vio recargado sobre el respaldo de su silla observando el anillo de oro que reposaba sobre la madera pulida de aquella mesa._

 _El anillo que debería de estar en su dedo anular._

— _Videl y yo hemos estado peleando mucho, es mejor si Pan no está._

 _Y su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras._

 _Marrón entonces dejó los papeles que sostenía en sus brazos y sin pensarlo un segundo más corrió y abrazó al hombre fuertemente._

— _Está bien._

 _Gohan no_ _la apartó._

 **…**

No sabía qué iba a hacer.

Había dejado de escuchar a la enfermera que aún permanecía a su lado.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Krillin, a dieciocho, a todos?

Llevó su mano hasta su cabello, en un gesto conocido en él, de frustración.

Aunque tuviese semillas del ermitaño en ese momento, estas no funcionarían si ella no podía pasarlas. Y si ella moría ahí, en ese momento, de esa manera; las esferas del dragón ni siquiera serían capaces de revivirla.

— Esto no puede estar pasando.

Gohan recargó su frente sobre el vidrio intentando buscar la forma en la que todo esto se resolviera. ¡Con un demonio! Conocía dioses, a seres increíbles, él mismo ni siquiera era totalmente humano y no podía pensar en algo que pudiese salvarle la vida a Marron.

 **…**

— _¿Estás seguro de esto? — Le preguntó mientras observaba como el hombre guardaba su anillo de bodas en un pequeño cofre dentro del cajón de su escritorio._

 _Gohan asintió. — Sería extraño si regreso con mis padres, y la casa es de Videl, así que viviré solo por un par de semanas. Puedo rentar un departamento en la ciudad —. Suspiró. —_ _es lo mejor, necesitamos un tiempo._

— _Entonces, yo cuidaré de ti —. Dijo la rubia sin más y él observó con curiosidad la sonrisa segura de ella._

 _Son solo asintió sin decir nada más._

 _Marron entonces se acercó a él._

 **…**

Silencio.

Gohan de pronto no escucho nada más.

Levantó rápidamente el rostro para observar a Marron, notando como los médicos que habían estado agitados momentos atrás, ahora solo estaban ahí de pie, cabizbajos.

Eco.

— Hora de la muerte 22:45, Abril 1.

Lo escuchaba lejano, como si en un sueño estuviese y se dejó caer; sus piernas de pronto se quedaron sin fuerzas.

— Señor ¿Está usted bien? — Escuchó la voz de la enfermera que había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado, y con ella todos los sonidos regresaron.

— No…no, no…¡No!

 **…**

— _Debemos dejarlo._

 _La chica no alzó la mirada hacía a Gohan._

 _— Sé… — Comenzó con un susurró. — Sé que esto ni siquiera debería decírtelo, pero… No quiero dejarlo._

— _Marron._

— _¡Me enamoré de ti! — Dijo esta vez alzando la voz, y sin levantar la mirada se mantuvo jugueteando con la taza de porcelana entre sus manos._

— _Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?_

— _Yo… solo… es que has estado viviendo aquí por más de dos meses. Sé muy bien que las cosas con Videl no están bien y yo creo que no mejorarán… Así que por qué no…_

— _No lo digas._

 _La voz de profunda de Gohan hizo que la rubia no mencionara una palabra más. Y en cambio ambos callaron, por segundos que parecieron eternos._

— _Te pedí que vinieras hoy, porque necesitamos olvidar lo que ha pasado._

 _Marron se mantuvo en silencio observando el oscuro tono del café en sus manos que comenzaba a enfriarse._

— _Yo pensé… — susurró débilmente._

— _Fue un error._

 _Un error. Se repitió la chica en su mente._

 _Fue cuando ella por fin alzó la mirada topándose con los oscuros ojos de Gohan. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Cómo podía decirlo de esa manera?_

 _Un error._

— _Olvídalo — Marron negó — ¡No debió suceder! — Esta vez Gohan alzó la voz, causando que la mujer se estremeciera en su asiento, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella forma. — Seguirás y no volverás a creer que tienes algo que ver conmigo._

— _Gohan._

— _Vete._

— _¡Gohan! —_ _Fue ahora ella quien alzó el tono de su voz, mientras se ponía de pie de golpe, dejando que en la pequeña mesa se desparramase el líquido oscuro e insípido que se había terminado de enfriar._

 _La porcelana al estrellarse contra el suelo resonó sordamente en la habitación_.

— _Yo amo a Videl._

 _No hubo más que decir._

 _Marron con sus ojos inundados aspiró profundamente y sosteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus azuladas pupilas tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de aquel apartamento en el que había pasado más de una vez la noche, en aquellos dos meses._

 _No dijo nada más._

 _Lo último que se escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse._

 **…**

Gohan se levantó de improviso y sin esfuerzo hizo ceder la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del cuerpo de la chica. Caminó hasta ella sin prestarles atención a los médicos que aún se encontraban ahí dentro y trataban de impedir que se acercase a la pálida mujer. El estruendoso sonido lineal del aparato que aún se mantenía conectado a la chica, le taladró los oídos al medio saiyajin.

— Marrón…

Se lamentó.

¿No volvería a verla? Se preguntó alzando su brazo el cual temblaba. Y sin quererlo, escuchó el tono de su voz cantarina, dentro de su memoria. Sus labios rosas y el sonido de su risa. Aquella pupilas azulada no volverían a mirarlo.

— Marrón—. Repitió.

No podía creerlo.

Tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que la chica se había marchado de su apartamento.

— Por favor… —, sollozó.

El hombre se acercó hasta su cuerpo y poniendo su mano en la frente fría de la chica, intento buscar algún rastro de Ki. Pero fue inútil.

— ¡Marron!

En un arrebato, el hombre infligió fuerza sobre ella, tratando de traspasarle un poco de su propia energía.

Sin embargo, nada pasó.

— Lo sentimos señor...

— No… no es verdad — Se negaba a terminar de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Por favor tiene que salir de aquí.

Escuchó la voz del hombre de bata blanca que se había acercado hasta él y le hablaba con seriedad, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Gohan.

— No… — Contestó sin moverse ni un centímetro, mientras observaba la figura inerte de la chica.

Fue entonces cuando notó y mientras lo observaba, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Gohan comenzó a llorar.

Solo un solitario dije, con forma de flor de cerezo era lo que adornaba el cuello de Marron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y bueno, ¿muy dramático?

Si llegaron hasta aquí, se les agradece su tiempo, y posible indignación(?).

Solo diré que cuando vi la pareja que me había tocado casi me da algo. Personalmente amo el Gohan x Videl, así que podrán suponer que sufrí mucho pensando en cómo escribir esto, más aun con la frase. Por eso le agradezco a un par de personitas que me ayudaron a desechar ideas.

Como sea, fue un interesante ejercicio, jamás había escrito algo fuera de mis otp o el mismo canon.

Espero les haya gustado.

Y pues ya saben, cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarlo por medio de un review, o en su defecto darse una vuelta por mi página de fb: **LadyKya0**

Sin nada más qué decir. Gracias por leer.

Lady~


End file.
